The Saga of a Saiyan
by nicknike
Summary: (crossover HPDB-Z) AU. Harry potter is Goku. After something happens when he is around 10 Prof. Dumbldore takes him to Hogwarts. Harry never told any1 about his past, what happens when Master Roshi starts teaching DADA? Krillin and Bulma also start at Hog
1. Default Chapter

The Saga of a Saiyan  
  
Prologue:  
  
A silver capsule hurtled through the earth's atmosphere igniting the air around it into a spectacular orangish yellow. Inside a small baby boy with a brown tail was peacefully sleeping.  
  
"No!" Lily Potter yelped setting up in her bed rapidly, before covering her face with her hands sobbing.  
  
"Are you alright honey?" Her husband, James Potter asked with concern.  
  
Lily, and James were still deeply upset since they lost their baby in a miscarriage a couple months earlier, Lily more so then James because of the maternal connection. Both Lily and James had been excited about becoming parents, only to have it taken from them.  
  
"Everything will be okay, I promise." James said soothingly taking his wife in his arms.  
  
Lily clung to James tight when suddenly a loud explosion sounded outside and the house rattled violently.  
  
"What was that?" Lily asked fearfully.  
  
"I don't know." James said reaching for his wand, "You stay here I'll go check it out."  
  
"Oh hell no, I'm not losing you too," Lily said sternly, "I'm coming with you."  
  
James started to protest but decided against it when he saw anger flash in her eyes. "Ok then, lets just go."  
  
The Potters slowly exited the house and made their way into the forest that surrounded their home. The source of the explosion wasn't very hard to find though.  
  
It was a large crater and in the center was a silver capsule with a purple window. "Alohomora." James said pointing his wand at the capsule's hatch. It slowly opened with a hiss, and when the steam let up, Lily gasped at what she saw, a sleeping baby.  
  
"We should report this to the ministry." James said looking over the strange capsule.  
  
"No!" Lily said sternly, "If we report it then they'll take him away and do who knows what to this poor child, and also it could be a way for 'him' to find us."  
  
"So what do you want to do, Love?" James asked.  
  
"We'll keep him, and raise him as our own, we already have a nursery made and everything set up so it's perfect." She responded cheerfully at the prospect of being a mother.  
  
"Lily, look, the kid isn't even human!" James said looking at the baby's flicking monkey-like tail.  
  
"With Him, you think we're going to be able to get out for anyone to see his tail?" Lily asked looking sadly.  
  
"Ok let's get him home. What will we name him?" Asked James giving in to his wife's wishes.  
  
"Harry." Lily said with a smile, "Harry Potter."  
  
Over the next year, baby Harry was exceptionally strong and easily angered. The only person who he was remotely friendly to was Lily. He easily tore the family cat apart and made James a paranoid wreck, but all and all they were a happy family.  
  
James and Lily lived in fear with their new son, for outside their protected home an evil monster that was known as Lord Voldemort stalked those of impure blood. Lily and James were both part the Wizardry World, which was hidden from the normal or 'Muggle' world.  
  
Voldemorts main targets were the Potters, for a prophecy said they supposed have a baby boy who would challenge him, and have the only chance of defeating him.  
  
James, Lily, and Harry lived peacefully for another year before Voldemorts finally discovered their hidden home.  
  
Lily heard the monster that was at one time her friend enter her house and heard her husband attempt to battle him but his agonizing screams announced Voldemorts the winner. She held her son protectively as the monster used a spell to open the door to the nursery.  
  
"I won't let you hurt my son!" Lily announced boldly standing between Harry and the Dark Wizard.  
  
"I do not want to harm you, Lily." Voldemorts hissed almost snake-like, "All I want is the boy."  
  
"You'll have to go through me first!" Lily growled reaching for her wand.  
  
"That's fine with me." Voldemorts whispered before he pointed his wand at Lily and screamed out "AVADA KADAVRA"  
  
Lily Potters' body fell to the floor dead.  
  
"Now for you, child." He said smiling at the one-year-old who was looking out the window at the night sky and it's full moon. "Say goodbye, boy." Voldemorts said as he cast the same spell on the baby, sending him flying backwards behind the cradle.  
  
"That was easy enough." Voldemorts said stepping over James' dead body and out the door. The Dark Wizard who after only a few had the bravery to even speak his name stopped dead in his tracks in fear from the sound of a roar that would frighten anyone and anything. "What?" he asked slowly turning around to look in the direction of the roar. It came from the window to the nursery where none should still be alive.  
  
"What is that the child?" he asked as the top of the home exploded knocking the cloaked wizard flat on his back. He looked up and fear filled him to his very bones. Where the house stood now only stood wreckage and something very, very frightening, a very angry, fifty foot, gorilla-like monster with glowing red eyes, dark brown fur, and on his brow was a fresh lightening bolt shaped scar.  
  
What happened next is unknown to anyone, some say the monster destroyed Voldemort, others say he injured him so severely he could only go into hiding. All that is known is Prof. Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, arrived shortly after and found the only sign of Voldemort was a torn smoking cloak laying in a crater and Harry sleeping in the wreckage of the house, naked, and completely healthy except a strange scar on his forehead.   
  
Prof. Dumbledore took the infant to Lily's sister, Petunia Dursley and her family, whom was all Muggles (non-magic using people)'s doorstep. When Petunia opened the door to see the baby, she shrieked happily at the cute little baby, but when she picked him up out of the basket she screamed in fear and disgust. "IT! IT HAS A TAIL!"  
  
Vernon, her husband pulled her into a hug, "Never fear, Love, I have a small box we got Dudley's pet ferret in, we can put it in the box and mail it to your Grandfather, Gohan, I'm sure he'll take care of it in a humane way."  
  
They two disgraceful Muggles did just that, and upon arriving at Son Gohan's small shack, the old man felt sickened by what his granddaughter and her husband has done to this child because he was different. "Hmmm what is your name, son?" he asked raising the baby in his arms, making him coo happily. "Seeing as I do not know your name, I will give you one." Gohan said with a smile, "I shall call you Goku, Son Goku, after the legendary Monkey King."  
  
Harry grew up happily as Goku, his 'Grandpa' Gohan taught him various forms of Martial Arts, up till the time he died when Goku was around five. Shortly there after, Goku met a girl by the name of Bulma Briefs, who he joined on a quest for seven magical balls called Dragon Balls. The Dragon Balls have the ability, when all seven are gathered together, to summon a magical dragon, which will then grant one wish. The two traveled all over the world and met many friends, including Goku's second martial arts teacher, Master Roshi, his best friend and combat partner, Krillin, Bulma's on again off again boyfriend, Yamcha, the shape changing pig, Oolong, and many others during their two year quest. He also made a few enemies, including the Demon King, Piccolo, and the greedy and evil Red Ribbon Army.  
  
"GIVE ME BACK MY GRANDPA'S DRAGON BALL!" Goku cried out flying overhead on his golden cloud, which on the pure of heart could ride upon, the Flying Nimbus, deep into Red Ribbon Headquarters.  
  
"GO GET UM, GOKU!" the bald and short martial artist, Krillin cheered for his best friend as he jumped off the cloud into a window of the Red Ribbon's towering fortress.  
  
"Please be careful, Goku!" the Teenaged Bulma prayed watching him go in.  
  
The young martial artist fought through the guards with ease, till he made it to General Red's office. "This ends now!" Goku cried, "You're a bad man, and I'm going to stop you, once and for all!"  
  
"Now, lets talk about it, kid," General Red stuttered back stepping away from the ten year old Goku.  
  
"No, no more talk, give me my Grandpa's Dragon Ball and turn yourself in, or we fight," Goku snapped, taking a fighting stance his monkey-like tail flicking.  
  
"Ok, ok, I give," General Red, said reaching behind him at his hidden gun. He then quickly pulled it and aimed it at the startled six year old. In a flash Goku brought his foot to the General's face sending him stumbling backward, then gave him a volley of rapid punches and kicks. And in a before now untouched rage, Goku blasted him with a Ki blast, sending him flying backwards out of the window.  
  
It took the young man a moment to realize what he's done. Then slowly and fearfully he looked down, and several stories down, he saw General Red lying lifeless on the ground, dead. "I . I killed him ." Goku was near catatonic, he has fought but never had he killed.  
  
"You did what you had to do, son," A voice called behind him. Goku turned and saw an old man with a long white beard.  
  
"I . killed . I don't wanna anymore . I don't wanna hurt anyone ever again ." the boy sobbed.  
  
"Then come with me," the old man said, "I'll take you where you won't have to hurt anyone ever again. Where you'll be safe."  
  
Goku nodded and walked toward him. "But first we must take care of something." The old man said pulling out a strange stick and waved it at him.  
  
"What are you ." Goku asked, looking down at his now glowing tail, just before it vanished. "MY TAIL?? WHERE'D IT GO?"  
  
"Do not be bothered by it, Mr. Potter, let me take you home," the old man said reaching out his hand to the boy.  
  
End Prologue  
  
***Six years later***  
  
Harry Potter was counting down the seconds until he would be sixteen years old. His best friend Ron Weasley sitting beside him.  
  
Harry had never told anyone of his past before he came to Hogwarts, telling everyone he lived with his stupid aunt and uncle, no one ever pushed the subject knowing he didn't like to talk about it and wouldn't. He had severed contact with Krillin, Bulma and the rest of the gang, telling them that they would understand someday of what was going on, surprisingly they understood and told him that it was okay. Bulma however cried through the whole conversation they had had.  
  
4  
  
3  
  
2  
  
1  
  
"I'm 16!" Harry cheered. Right on time the door burst open and Ginny came running in lunging at Harry who lost his balance and toppled over on his back taking Ginny with him. "Ooo is this my present?" Asked Harry with a mischievous grin.  
  
"Ewwe NO!" Screamed a blushing Ginny scrambling off Harry.  
  
Hermione came in next wishing that she were the one on top of Harry instead of Ginny.  
  
"Happy Birthday Harry!" Congratulated Hermione giving him a longer then needed hug. 'God, why didn't he put a shirt on? I'm gonna melt.' Thought Hermione reluctantly pulling away from his warm, body.  
  
For the next half hour the rest of the Weasleys came in congratulated him and gave him presents. He got a broom servicing kit from Ron; a large dragon tooth necklace from Hermione, a book about him from Ginny titled Harry Potter The Boy Who Lived. The twins gave him loads of new and old WWW products; Mrs. Weasley got Harry some very fashionable cloths. He thanked them all greatly and awaited the owls that were sure to come.  
  
A few minutes' later two owls flew into the room and landed beside Harry fighting for position. Harry took the package and letter from a beautiful pink one first wondering whom it was from.  
  
Surprisingly it was from Fleur Delacour.  
  
Dear Harry.  
  
Happy Birthday! My sister won't stop talking about you, and I'm starting to do the same thing. I feel nervous writing this so I'll get down to the point, would you like to come over to Paris for the rest of the summer and stay with us? My parents fully agreed and I would just love to spend some time with you and get to know you more. Send your reply with this owl as soon as possible.  
  
Wishing you a Happy Birthday yours forever  
  
Love Fleur.  
  
P.S. I'm going to be your second D.A.D.A. teacher.  
  
"Wow, Fleur has a crush on you." Said Ginny who was reading over Harry's shoulder causing Hermione to go red with anger.  
  
"I hope so. I like her a lot, and have always wanted her as more then a friend. At first she was a real bitch but then she turned to be really sweet, gentle and caring." Replied a very happy Harry.  
  
Hermione who was listening intently was boiling with jealousy and anger. 'How could that snobby little bitch take MY man. And how the hell can he like her! This is total bullshit! HARRY IS MINE! I will NOT give him up to that veela trash, oh hell no this is war.'  
  
"1 hot vela for Potter 0 for Ron" Teased Fred.  
  
"Harry, mate, I'll pretend I'm not jealous of you as long as you give me all the details when you get back. No matter how dirty they are." Proposed Ron.  
  
"I'll think about it" Said Harry absent-mindedly opening up the Hogwarts letter.  
  
Dear Harry  
  
First of all Happy Birthday. I have decided to appoint you as one of the Prefects and I'm sure that you know of all the responsibilities that go with it. I would like you to know that there will be two DADA teachers this year, Miss Delacour and Master Roshi. You now have twice as many DADA lessons and they will be with all the years, from first to seventh, we felt that it was necessary since the dark lord is on the rise to power that students be more prepared especially the younger ones. I also expect you to help all the others as much as you can in master Roshi's lessons, you know what I mean. You might also be interested to know that your friends Krillin and Bulma have been accepted into Hogwarts and you will therefore have to help them out as much as possible in magic. Your quiditch captain is Katie Bell as you had decided last year. Your owls are on the other piece of parchment. The train leaves on September 1st 10:00am.  
  
Headmaster Albus Dumbledore.  
  
'This should be a very interesting year, but defiantly a fun one' Thought Harry. "Hey guys we've got twice as many DADA lessons and two teachers" Announced Harry to the room. "Its Fleur and Master Roshi."  
  
"Hey Harry give Fleur some of the good stuff and you'll be getting top marks. If you know what I mean" Quipped George.  
  
"So whose this Master Roshi, if you guys have him we probably do too." Asked Ginny  
  
"You'll see who he is, and actually all the years have him together at the same time." Answered Harry  
  
"Wow that should be interesting."  
  
'You can't possibly imagine Ginny' Thought Harry.  
  
"Hey Mione can you pass me some parchment and quill plz?" Harry asked Hermione who was leaning against the desk.  
  
"What for?"  
  
"So I can tell Fleur I'm coming"  
  
"Oh" Replied Hermione icily and threw the parchment and quill to him.  
  
"Look everyone Granger is jealous" Laughed Fred.  
  
"What the hell would I be jealous of you stupid git!" Yelled Hermione.  
  
"Maybe that Fleur has a nice big bed, specifically made for shagging our good friend Harry here?" Teased Fred.  
  
Harry hadn't noticed anything, as he was quickly writing down a reply.  
  
Dear Fleur  
  
I would love to come and spend some time with you.  
  
Love Harry  
  
'There we go, perfect' He then turned to the pink owl "Take this to Fleur as quickly as possible alright." The owl hooted went off into the night sky through the window.  
  
The row between Hermione and the twins (George entered immediately) lasted for a good twenty minutes before Harry and Ron kicked everyone out telling them they were sleepy.  
  
---Paris France---  
  
-French-  
  
"Mother are you sure I wasn't too obvious in the letter?" Fleur asked her mother worriedly  
  
"Boys can be very thick headed sometimes, and even if he does catch on there is absolutely no harm in that." Replied her mother comfortingly.  
  
"Margaret's back she's back!" Called out a very excited Gabrielle running into the kitchen where her sister and mother were with the owl.  
  
Fleur quickly untied the letter, opened it and read it. Her face was that of pure joy. "Well he just made it as obvious as I did." Announced an extremely happy Fleur, scrambling to find a quill to write a response with. As soon as she found the quill she quickly wrote a response and sent the owl off with it. 


	2. Part2

READ!!!! --- Please put in the description of the house, rooms ect as needed. I'm not good at that at all so I've pretty much left those parts blank.  
  
---Britain---  
  
Hermione Granger had not slept for one minute during the night of Harry's birthday, instead she thought of how she could stop Harry from going to Paris. Here final plan was pure genius. Instead of stopping him she would go to him. Her family had always gone on vacation during the summer to different places; they still had not gone to Paris. She would find out where the Delacour live, ask her parents if they could go there in Paris, the only reason they were not planning on going anywhere was because she had asked to stay at Ron's for the summer since Harry always did. Her parents would be thrilled and so they would catch the earliest flight there, find a hotel very close to where the Delacour live. She would then accidentally and innocently meet with Harry therefore stopping anything that might happen between him and Fleur, while working the Hermione charm on him. In no time at all he would forget out about the snobby little bitch and be her man. 'So brilliant yet so simple' Thought Hermione, a large grin plaster on her face as she lay in bed.  
  
"Wonder what he's dreamin about." Said Fred in a small laugh motioning at Harry who had his sheets up like a tent.  
  
Ron just laughed and threw his pillow at Harry, who after realizing why Ron and the twins were laughing at him turned a deep red. "Hey can't you see I was enjoying my dream for once" Announced Harry causing everyone to laugh even harder.  
  
"Hey whats so funny?" Asked Mrs. Weasley coming into the room, thankfully for Harry she didn't see the reason.  
  
"Harry was just discussing what he'll be doing in Paris" Ron answered in between laughs.  
  
"Oh.well breakfast is ready." Said Mrs. Weasley walking away. Everyone in the house had already found out about Harry going to Paris and so it was no shock to Mrs. Weasley.  
  
During breakfast a pink and tired looking owl came through the open window and landed in Harry's toast. Quickly untying the letter Harry opened it and read.  
  
How about today at around 2:00. You can come by floo and just say Delacour's Mansion, and that's all.  
  
Love Fleur.  
  
"So where do they live Harry?" Hermione asked rather quickly and coldly.  
  
"Don't know, I'm gonna floo there and I just have to say Delacour's Mansion, like saying the Burrow you know."  
  
"Dumb blond probably doesn't even know where her house is, she could have told you her address." Stated Hermione.  
  
"Hey! Fred and I don't even know our address, never had to." Proclaimed George while Fred nodded in agreement. "And why would you care anyway?" Fred asked suspiciously.  
  
"I don't." Snapped Hermione. Then very gently and softly she asked "Harry when you do get to Fleur's house and if it is nice around there could you give me the name and place of the nearest hotel please?"  
  
"Sure, but why?"  
  
"Well my parents really wanted to go to Paris and since you're going there I thought that I might as well so I called my parents and told them that you were going there and that you would tell us of a nice place to stay at."  
  
"Oh, sure I guess."  
  
By two pm sharp Harry was ready with everything he needed, Mr. Weasley had exchanged some of his money into muggle form, just in case.  
  
"Well see ya guys." Said Harry stepping into the fireplace.  
  
"Make sure to owl or call or whatever me as soon as you get there alright Harry, you have the cell phone with my number that I gave you." Reminded Hermione.  
  
"Ya I remember." And with that Harry shouted "Delacour's Mansion." The familiar tug behind the naval and he was off swirling to Paris. Instead of flying out of the fireplace like he did at the Weasleys Harry landed softly and walked out of the fireplace into a small entering room. When he opened his eyes he didn't see anyone, for a second he thought that he was at the wrong place, but then it hit him, the time difference, he was an hour early.  
  
Fortunately Mr. Delacour who had thought that both teens might forget about the time difference came in at that moment. He was a tall man with handsome features, blue eyes and golden brown hair. (I'm not gonna do the accent thing, takes too long and I'm not good at it, and I barely passed French as well.) "Bonjour, I'm Pierre Fleur's father! I thought you might be a little early" Said Mr. Delacour with a chuckle holding out his hand. "Don't worry you're not interrupting anything, the girls are upstairs getting ready and such."  
  
As he said this a house elf came in and took away his luggage taking it thought Harry upstairs to his room.  
  
"Oh, good I was getting worried, oh sorry, Harry Potter." Said Harry with a sigh of relief shaking Mr. Delacours hand.  
  
"A great pleasure to meet you Harry, I've heard from my two daughters all about, especially how you heroically saved little Gabrielle. And please call me Pierre." Said Pierre leading Harry through the door and into a magnificent hallway. The mansion was one helluva mansion. Tilled floors, spacious, great paintings, lights, everything was so amazing.  
  
As they were heading to the living room Harry noticed a very large room with beautiful swords and martial arts equipment scattered evenly about. Pierre quickly noticed this "I love martial arts. When I was little I used to train and practice martial arts vigorously. Now I hardly ever do it but I've kept the room. Would you like to see?" Pierre explained stepping inside and picking up a long stick made out of extremely hard wood.  
  
Harry grinned. "Would you mind sparing with me sometime?" Asked Harry with a grin.  
  
"How about now? We have about a good half hour before the girls come down."  
  
"Sure, you can even start with the weapon." Said Harry confidently. Harry was wearing baggy pants and a T-Shirt as was Pierre so they were equal in the case of maneuverability.  
  
Without hesitation Pierre attacked, swinging the Ki stick down upon Harry whose martial prowess had not diminished at all in the six years that he had not fought, although he still practiced occasionally when he could. As the stick came down Harry blocked it with two fingers, not moving an inch from his spot the whole time.  
  
"Guess I still got it." Said Harry as if what he had done was just bloke a simple punch. Pierre stood there, bewildered, no one had every stopped that attack, deflected yes, but taking it full force and stopping it with two fingers was unthinkable.  
  
Before Pierre could say anything Harry twisted his arm around the stick pulled it and Pierre towards him while going in for a punch which stopped a millimeter from Pierre's nose. It all happened impossibly fast.  
  
"I win?" Asked Harry.  
  
"How? How did you, how did you do that?" Asked Pierre utter bewilderment in his voice. "I have never in my life seen any one move nearly as fast as that. You stopped my attack as if it were nothing." Wait. He had seen someone move that fast before, a boy named Goku, at about eight years old he defeated the best fighters on the planet in a grand martial arts tournament like they were nothing. He showed up as mysteriously as he left. No one found who he was, all that was know was his name.Goku. The name and boy became legend, and the tournament was eight years ago, making the boy now sixteen. 'Could Harry Potter be Goku?'  
  
"Goku?" Asked Pierre disbelief written all over his face.  
  
"Yes, I'm Goku. But I don't fight any more, I gave it up after I killed a someone. Even if they were evil, and hurting people." Said Harry.  
  
"Its an honor sir." Said Pierre bowing down in front of Harry. "If they are evil, then I think what you did is okay, you saved hundreds by killing that one person, you should not feel bad but continue to do what you love."  
  
"I'll think about that."  
  
"My dear Fleur you really know how to pick your men." Said her mother  
  
Fleur just nodded barely comprehending what her mother said, instead thinking of Harry without that shirt and in some really small swimming trunks flexing his muscles.  
  
"Oh and you must be Harry" Said Mrs. Delacour walking up to Harry and giving him a motherly hug. "I'm Bella."  
  
"Nice to meet you Bella, Harry Potter." Said Harry.  
  
"Oh you're finally here." Said Fleur running up to Harry and giving him a very close hug, she was wearing a yellow tank top with black short shorts, that enhanced her features and made Harry want to see more.  
  
"Its great to finally see you again, you look amazing. I never thought you could get more beautiful but there you go and become even more stunning." Replied Harry not minding that Fleur still had her hand around his neck. 'She looks.wow.and feels.like heaven' All he wanted to do was hold her, kiss her sweat lips, taste them, he wanted her to be his.  
  
"Thanks, you're so sweat." He isn't look at my chest but at my eyes, he is the only guy that's ever done that. And dear god he is handsome, and oh so tall, and those muscles are so firm, guess it's a good thing that he has his hands around my waist' Harry was a few inches taller then her and all Fleur wanted to was be Harry's, have him kiss her, hold her, talk to her, be with her, she wanted to be his and his only.  
  
"Fleur perhaps you want to show Harry to his room." Said Bella snapping the two out of their trance  
  
"Of course, com'on Harry" Fleur said taking Harry's hand and leading him through the house upstairs.  
  
Once they had gotten upstairs she showed Harry to his room which was very big, it had a large bed king sized bed, desk, chairs,.this is one of the main parts I have left blank.  
  
"Now this is a room!" Said Harry, as he turned around he looked down at Fleur and noticed how close they were together, their bodies slightly touching. 'Awe the hell with it, if I get slapped I get slapped, but I can't resist this' thought Harry as he bent down and kissed her soft lips with fiery passion, to his slight surprise she returned it just the same. Fleur wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him vigorously parting her lips slightly to let his tongue explore her mouth and duel with hers in fiery passion, she moaned slightly as he drew her into him, their bodies crushing against each other. They parted only to gasp for breath and then returning immediately to kissing each other. Harry parted his lips from hers and started kissing Fleur's neck, she moaned softly as he kissed her delicately and yet with force, as he started to make his way down to her chest she stopped him.  
  
"No, as much as I want you to continue I wouldn't be able to stop myself if you did. How about we continue this later tonight." Suggested Fleur panting a little.  
  
"Sure, and Fleur will you be my girlfriend?" Asked Harry looking directly into her eyes.  
  
"Of course Harry, you think after that I'd say no?" Replied Fleur going in for one last kiss before they went downstairs with Harry's arm around her shoulders. Both were in paradise, it was total completeness, nothing in the world mattered when they were together. No Voldemort, not caring if other guys drool at you, no problems at all. It was bliss.  
  
"So where is your sister Gabrielle?" Asked Harry  
  
"She went to get a friend of hers who wouldn't believe that the great Harry Potter saved her, so she went to get her and prove to her that well you did save her."  
  
"Wow cool, so what are we gonna do now?"  
  
"Do you by any chance know how to drive a car, or even know what that is?"  
  
Harry smirked. "Ever sine I was little I had been fascinated by cars, Bulma an old friend of mine had tried to get a license when she turned sixteen, when she was studying and practicing I had come along and learned to drive, very very fast at that or so they say. Since I was very much underage I obviously did not take the test. But I've been thinking about getting a license just for the fun of it."  
  
"Oh that is so great, you see my dad is a muggle and so he got me a car when I turned sixteen but I've been totally scared of driving it, so the car just sits there in the garage gathering dust. And since you know how to drive I'm giving the car to you under one condition." Said Fleur.  
  
Harry's eyes lit up, "And I thought this couldn't get any better!"  
  
"Okay the condition is we go shopping?"  
  
"That's it?"  
  
"Ya why?"  
  
"Well I wanted to go shopping anyway. I need new cloths, and stuff."  
  
"Oh alright, now all we need is for my mom to make you a licence and we'll be off."  
  
They found Fleur's parents talking in the living room. Fleur quickly explained everything to her mother and father in rapid French and when she was done Bella pointed her wand at Harry, muttered a quick spell and a card appeared at the tip of her wand.  
  
"Here you go Harry." Said Bella handing Harry his new drivers license.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Now you two be here by six, I have called the Bon Dejourne and reserved a table for us." At the confused look on Harry's face Pierre explained that it's a highly popular restaurant, very exquisite. After that Harry nodded in understanding but then asked "Why?"  
  
"It is your birthday right? We're going out to celebrate."  
  
"Ohh thank you so much." Said Harry remembering it was his birthday and that the Delacours would probably want to celebrate it.  
  
"Oh and Goku since you are going to be driving right now you might as well receive your present from myself and Bella." Said Pierre taking a small box off the table beside him and giving it to Harry.  
  
Harry opened the box and found a pair of keys inside with the letter F on each, a car.  
  
"But daddy I was going to give him my car."  
  
"No, give it to Gabrielle, Goku needs a car with REAL power."  
  
"A Porsche is not powerful?"  
  
"Compared to a Ferrari Enzo it is nothing." When Pierre said the name of the car he had obviously given, Harry practically fell down. A Ferrari Enzo, one of the fastest most expensive cars on earth that he knew of, only four hundred were made, the only car faster then it was the McLaren F1, accelerating zero point one seconds faster, and costing one million U.S. dollars.  
  
"A.a.are you sure you want to give me this?" Stuttered out Harry leaning against the wall for support.  
  
"Of course, it is no big deal, if I was not sure I would not have given it to you."  
  
"I have no idea how to thank you." Said Harry.  
  
"Could you teach me some martial arts?" Asked Pierre hopefully.  
  
"I'll teach you everything I know." Said Harry.  
  
"Alright lets go honey." Fleur said taking Harry by the arm.  
  
"Honey eh.baby?"  
  
"Baby eh?"  
  
"If I get a nick name then you do to baby." Said Harry giving Fleur a quick kiss as they left to the garage.  
  
When Harry entered the garage with Fleur he was shocked, the garage was very big, the cars very expensive, fast, rare, or both. There were Lamborghini, Vipers, Ferrari, Audi, Mercedes, a lot of cars, nearest to the door there was Harry's car the Ferrari Enzo. Harry practically ran to it, when he got to the car he ran his hand from the front to the back marveling at it.  
  
"Honey we gonna go?" Asked Fleur from inside the car, making the car even more beautiful now that she was in it.  
  
"Oh hell ya" Said Harry climbing in and starting it up. The sound was music to his ears, the power behind it was astonishing. Then he suddenly remembered to call Hermione. "Fleur are there any nice hotels around here? My friend Hermione is coming to Paris with her parents and she wanted to know if you could recommend anything, and where are we?"  
  
"Actually there is this amazing hotel not far down the street called Chateau Frontinac (I know that's it actually in Quebec Montreal) just tell her to tell the driver of their taxi or whatever they are taking to take them there, everyone knows where it is, and actually you are on the outskirts of Paris, it quiet here and at the same time we're not very far away from anything."  
  
"Nice, thanks I'll call her right now." Said Harry pressing one on speed dial.  
  
"Hello Stacy Granger speaking."  
  
"Hi this is Harry Potter I was wondering if Hermione was there?"  
  
"Oh yes she has been waiting for your call, I'll go get her." A few seconds later another voice came on the line.  
  
"Harry! How are ya? Did you get there okay, are they treating you well, don't worry I'm coming, we're taking a concord there." Harry just laughed at this.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"You seem so concerned."  
  
"Answer the questions."  
  
"I'm fine don't worry about me."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Ya I'm sure. Anyway we're about to go to the mall and so I'll get to the point, there is hotel around here called Chateau Frontinac, Fleur just said to tell the driver the name since every one know about it."  
  
"Thanks, now you aren't doing anything tonight are you?"  
  
"Actually we're going to a restaurant to celebrate my birthday."  
  
"Awwe we were gonna do that. Mind if we come?"  
  
"I guess not, hold on a sec." Harry turned to Fleur "Hey Hermione and her parents want to come to the restaurant would that be okay?"  
  
"Of course its your birthday, I'll go tell my dad quickly just in case though."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Harry then turned back to the phone "Ya it'll be alright, be at the Bon Dejourne at seven okay?"  
  
"No problem, so the Chateau Frontinac is just a little ways away from the Delacours right?"  
  
"Yep"  
  
"Be at the Bon Dejourne at seven right?"  
  
"Yep"  
  
"Okay I'll see you then. Bye"  
  
"Bye."  
  
Fleur came back a few seconds later "My dad said that he'll call the restaurant and make sure to have spots open for them too."  
  
"Alright then now lets get going, and buckle up." Fleur hurriedly strapped herself in knowing she was going for a very fast ride."  
  
She was right, Harry really put petal to the medal, his shifting was smooth, no jerking, no power sliding, she guessed that was because the car was build so well that there was no sliding. In a sixty zone Harry was going one twenty, in a one hundred zone two hundred and so on. Surprisingly she enjoyed the wild sensation of speed, it was exhilarating, hart stopping, breathtaking, she loved it for some reason. Strapped into a machine with her boyfriend pushing it to the limits and beyond, there was just something about it. If there were any cops on the road they certainly knew that they had no chance of stopping a car like this so didn't bother chasing after them.  
  
After half an hour Harry asked "So where is the mall?" Fleur gave a small laugh and then instructed Harry on where to go to get there.  
  
The mall was gigantic, half of it was underground with literally hundreds of shops to go to, there were thousands of people bustling around shopping talk and generally doing their thing.  
  
"Alright Harry what do you want for you birthday from me? My present was going to be the car but I can't give it to for obvious reasons."  
  
"I already got what I wanted from you, you, you are the best thing that has happened to me. I feel so happy around you, I don't worry about anything, its great."  
  
"That's so sweat, but I still have to get you something."  
  
"Well I ain't gonna be the first person to say no to a present, but I don't really need anything."  
  
"Do you have a watch?"  
  
"Actually no, mine broke at the second task in the tournament."  
  
"I'll get you a watch then."  
  
After walking around a bit they found a jewelry store. After quit a while of searching Fleur found the perfect watch for Harry, it was silver with gold trim and very small diamonds around the edges. It was a perfect fit and Harry gave her a nice thank you kiss after he put it on.  
  
"How did learn to kiss so well?" Fleur asked Harry breathlessly outside the store.  
  
"Its just natural I guess, never learned or anything like that."  
  
"You'll have to teach me when we get to Hogwarts professor."  
  
"I think I could manage some vigorous lessons for you miss." Said Harry grinning.  
  
" I think I'll be a naughty student with you, I'm tired of always being good." Fleur said returning the grin.  
  
They then went on shopping stopping at several stores to pick out cloths, shoes ect, sharing an ice cream, laughing, talking about school, their friends, what they did and getting to know each other more and more. They had their similarities and their differences, at one point getting into a silly argument about who was uglier Snape or Karkaroff, Harry said Snape while Fleur kept on saying that it was Karharoff. Deciding that the argument was making them nauseous they stopped after a while. Then they came upon a store called Exotic.  
  
"I think I know where I will get my dress uniform for your class Professor Honey." Fleur said taking Harry into the store then telling him to sit down in a chair  
  
While they were walking through the store Harry noticed that it had womans.clothing, if you could call thongs and lingerie that.  
  
After picking out some things Fleur went into a booth in front of which Harry was patiently sitting. When she came out she was wearing a pockadot two piece swim suit and she then proceeded to model the uniform for him, letting him judge if it was good or not. And so for the next twenty minutes much to Harry's pleasure Fleur did little shows for him. In the end they took five, one of which being a red V shaped one-piece swimsuit, it was Harry's favorite for some highly obvious reasons. The lady at the counter smiled politely and said something to Fleur which made blush deep red when she paid for her things.  
  
By the time they were done shopping it was already five forty five so Harry and Fleur hurried back to the car, thanks to Harry's driving skills they were home by six.  
  
Bella told Harry that didn't have to wear a suit or tux but something nice however, so Harry quickly went upstairs to pick something out. In the end he decided to wear a nice black baggy t-shirt with his best and whitest baggy pants which he only wore on special occasions, he put the dragon tooth necklace that he got from Hermione on and unknown to anyone he had his left ear pierced. The earing was a small dragon tooth, embedded with a small blood red diamond in the shape of the tooth. It had cost him eight thousand gallions, but it was one of the coolest things he had ever seen. He then put on his new curved square glasses which came with black lense attachments that he like to keep on. During the summer Mrs.Weasley had found a spell that made his Harry go how he want, so after quickly saying the spell he had his hair spiked up.  
  
After he was done he went downstairs to be inspected by Bella who was in a stylish black dress. "Perfect, I wouldn't change a thing, that earring looks amazing on you" She said after looking him over.  
  
"I think it looks sexy on you" Fleur commented and she hooked her arm in his. She was wearing a light blue low cut dress that hugged her curves perfectly, not too much but enough.  
  
"And look just as stunning as ever." Replied Harry.  
  
"You're finally here!" Called out Gabrielle as she ran up and hugged Harry. Then a weird look came upon her face. "Why is your belly so hard, are you okay?" As she was only chest high to Harry it was a very noticeable thing.  
  
"That's just muscle, when you hugged my so hard the muscles on my belly flexed."  
  
"Can I see please?"  
  
"Sure I guess." Said Harry pulling up his shirt for a few seconds so she could see his stomach.  
  
"Wow! That's so cool!"  
  
And its all mine Thought Fleur.  
  
"Alright lets go everyone or we'll be late." Called out Pierre.  
  
"Now Harry just follow behind me alright."  
  
"Sure."  
  
The drive to the restaurant took around half an hour, Harry constantly wanting to speed ahead of the Aston Martin that Pierre was driving.  
  
"I hate driving at the speed limit." Said Harry.  
  
"I know, its a lot better driving twice the speed of it." Agreed Fleur, bored at the lack of speed.  
  
The restaurant was highly exquisite, the cheapest thing Harry saw pull up to the restaurant was a Mercedes, the restaurant was of very high of prestige and quality.  
  
"Nom?" Asked the man at the door?  
  
"Delacour." Replied Pierre  
  
Harry guessed the waiter said something along the lines of "You have a table researved and the Grangers are already present." Since he heard the word Granger and a word that sounded very similar to present he was sure that Hermione was already there.  
  
He was right when they were lead to a table where Hermione and her parents were sitting.  
  
"Hello, I am Pierre" Said Pierre to Mr. Granger  
  
"Robert, it's a pleasure to meet you. This is my wife Stacy and our daughter Hermione." Said Robert  
  
"This Bella, the little one is Gabrielle, my eldest daughter Fleur and of course Harry."  
  
"Its nice finally meet you Harry" Said Stacy. "Hermione has told all about you."  
  
"That can't be too good." Replied Harry  
  
"When he's not playing hero he's breaking rules." Said Hermione with a bit of frustration in her voice.  
  
In the end Harry ended up sitting in between Fleur and Hermione, which for some reason felt a bit odd. While they were eating their entrées Stacy decided to spark up some conversation.  
  
"Harry when did you get your ear pierced? I haven't seen it in any of the photos I've seen from Hermione."  
  
"You got your ear pierced! How could you!" Hermione exclaimed almost knocking down her glass of water. "Let me see..Oh that looks so amazing, when did you get it done?"  
  
"During our last Hogsmead visit."  
  
"Well I can certainly tell you if wear that thing you're gonna have girls asking you out left and right."  
  
Harry jut blushed slightly at this.  
  
"Don't worry honey I'll be there to hex them away." Said Fleur giving Harry a nice kiss on the mouth a little moan escaping her as he her kissed back.  
  
"So Harry is the car as good as they say it is?" Asked Pierre  
  
"Better. Its just amazing to drive."  
  
"What kind of car do you have?" Asked Robert.  
  
"Ferrari Enzo." Replied Harry with pride.  
  
"A Ferrari Enzo! Where did you get it?" Asked a bewildered Robert.  
  
"Pierre and Bella gave it to me as a present."  
  
"Dear god, you are the luckiest guy on earth."  
  
"Is it a good car honey?" Asked Stacy  
  
"One of the fastest, most expensive cars there is. Ferrari only made four hundred of them, so ya they are good and extremely hard to come by"  
  
The rest of the dinner went by nicely Hermione trying to grab Harry's attention at every given opportunity with Fleur who had quickly caught on showing her that he was her man, Harry however was totally oblivious to the little battle that was going on for him.  
  
When everyone began to pick out their disserts Fleur asked Harry "You want to share some cake together?"  
  
"Can it be chocolate?"  
  
"That's what I was going to suggest."  
  
Fleur then told the waiter that she and Harry would be having a 'Crème Chocolate' together.  
  
"That is exactly the same cake that your father and I had for the first time." Said Bella. "And you have to have a nice kiss after the first bite."  
  
"That won't be a problem." Said Harry with a grin.  
  
"I'm sure it won't be." Replied Fleur.  
  
When the cake came (It was only a piece not a whole cake) Fleur and Harry both took a bit and fed it to each other. After swallowing they shared a long passionate kiss to which almost the whole restaurant applauded. The only person who didn't was Hermione who was staring daggers at Fleur.  
  
"Hermione dear would like to stay with us?" Asked Bella. "We have more then enough room for you."  
  
"Would that be okay with you Harry?" Asked Hermione sweetly.  
  
"Of course." Replied Harry. Then very quietly he whispered to Fleur "They invented Sound Proof charms for a reason you know."  
  
"That's alright with you too right Fleur."  
  
"Sure it is."  
  
"Great, so do you mind if we stop by at your place?" Robert asked Pierre and Bella.  
  
"No problem at all." Replied Pierre.  
  
After everyone was finished their deserts and the dinners paid for, the group headed outside. Needless to say Roberts jaw dropped when he saw the Enzo and the Aston Martine that Pierre was driving. It made his little BMW seem a little insignificant.  
  
"Alright people follow us if you can." Said Harry as he helped Fleur into the car.  
  
"Alright. We'll see you two back at the house." Said Bella.  
  
Through the lights and blackness of the night sky it was a red blur, speeding by like red thunder, manhole covers flying up if the red blur passed over them, to the police helicopter in the air it was a light zigzagging and weaving through the streets like a humming bird. Blaring horns, the screeches of car and the wailing of sirens following it like a tornadic sonic boom. Harry's eyes were alight with golden flame and energy, anticipating every move the car would make, ever twist and turn in the road every pedestrian a blur in his mind, but at the same time as clear as spring water, he didn't know what was happening, he could sense the speed, see things more slowly, react faster, it was as if it was in him to do so. A hair on his head began to turn gold, the night sky flashed with thunder, a golden aura barely visible began to surround his form. The car took on a life of its own pulsing with energy, it was like an extension of his body, his mind fully aware of every detail. For the first time in his life he knew what life felt like, the purity of his soul, his mind, his being, he felt being alive and more so, it was indescribable.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
The Ferrari Enzo: 


End file.
